


In which Carmilla and Laura make Pancakes (or fail to)

by sonicinthestone



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au in which Carmilla and Laura have a house, so they can make pancakes. Resulting in a failure to make pancakes and a food fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Carmilla and Laura make Pancakes (or fail to)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (late I am so sorry) Carmilla secret santa gift to geminifluxed. I hope you (and other people) enjoy it! I haven't written fic in a while so i hope it's acceptable.

 

'Carm. Carm. Carm.' Laura repeats this a further few times, tapping the sleeping Carmilla on the shoulder at the same times. Carmilla rolls away and groans. 'Come on sleepy head! Pancake time'

 

'It's 7 in the morning.' Carmilla mutters, combing her hair with her hands.

 

'That is correct.'

 

'Can it not be pancake time in like 4 hours.' Laura pouted. 'Fine, but you owe me.'

 

'I always seem to owe you.' replied Laura, virtually dragging Carmilla out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

 

Laura set the ingredients out on the counter as Carmilla yawned and made coffee.

 

'Come on then, what are you waiting for, sunrise?' Carmilla asked- glaring pointedly and the darkness outside the window.

 

'Don't get snarky with me, you're going to make the pancakes. It's an important life skill.'

 

'Hello, Vampire, doesn't need to eat, pancakes are not essential.'

 

'If you want me to continue as your girlfriend, you learn to make pancakes- it's my only flaw.'

 

'Do I get anything in return for pancakes?'

 

'Depends how good they are.' Laura replied, beaming and clutching a bag of flour in her hand. She handed Carmilla a print out recipe and some weighing scales.

 

'Do I not get any assistance?' Carmilla asked, looking slightly bemused at the array of ingredients in front of her.

 

'I feel that in your many hundreds of years as a vampire you should have learnt basic cooking skills, and therefore I shall only help if I feel it's necessary' Laura had sat down on the counter top drinking coffee whilst wrapped in her horrendously fluffy dressing gown.

 

Carmilla began carefully weighing out the ingredients, whilst cursing herself slightly for being such a pushover. She figured that pancake making cant be that difficult, and slowly poured the ingredients together. Despite the fact she was pretty sure she had followed the recipe exactly she somehow ended up with a pile of mush surrounded by milk rather anything resembling a batter.

 

'Erm, Laura?' Carmilla presented Laura with the bowl.

 

'Huh, that's weird, here let me have a go.' Laura took the bowl and the spoon and began to vigorously stir the mixture. Which resulted in most of the mixture going outside of the bowl. Onto Carmilla, and all over Laura's face. Laura looked up tentatively from the bowl; 'Oops?'

 

Carmilla smiled, and Laura sighed happily. 'I though you were going to-' Laura's relief was quickly ended by a large handful of flour in her face. 'Oh that's how we're playing is it?' Laura grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge and ran towards Carmilla. Carmilla launched the bag of flour at Laura, and then quickly regretted the move after she was left defenceless against Laura. Unfortunately the sight of Laura, covered in flour in her dressing gown with a can of whipped cream in her hand led Carmilla to fall into a fit of laughter. Which made it extremely easy for Laura to squirt a considerable amount of whipped cream in her face. This sight left Laura in a similar state of laughter and they were both speechless for a good few minutes.

 

'You've er, got something on your face there.' Laura said, scooping the cream off Carmilla's face.

 

'You don't say.' Carmilla licked her lips to remove the cream from around her mouth, 'it taste's pretty good though.' Laura stepped forward and placed her hand on Carmilla's waist.

 

'Really?' Laura licked her finger. 'Mmmm yeah you're right. You know you've still got some just.' Laura removed some of the cream from Carmilla's mouth with her thumb.

 

'That's so corny it almost puts me off kissing you.'

 

'Oh well, if it's such a hassle, you know I wouldn't want to burden you.'

 

'Shut up.' Carmilla says, and then (in an equalling level of corniness) she shuts Laura up with a kiss.

 


End file.
